Manthánein
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Being a step-dad wasn't something Jackson thought he would ever be but he loves his wife's little girl as if she were his own. So when dealing with her biological father is rarely a pleasant experience he usually let's Haley deal with it unless Klaus really starts to push it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Original's' like characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Haley and Jackson

**Summary:** Being a step-dad wasn't something Jackson thought he would ever be but he loves his wife's little girl as if she were his own. So when dealing with her biological father is rarely a pleasant experience he usually let's Haley deal with it unless Klaus really starts to push it.

**M note:** They moved to a nice house outside of Louisiana a few months before Hope turned seven.

The story is AU. characters are ooc-prone and I might-will divert from canon.

* * *

Haley ran through the halls of her home with a happy smile as she called out Hope's name.

It had been raining for the last hour and that ruined their plans of a nice picnic out in the local park.

Not all was bad though or all that boring.

Haley had made chocolate smoothies and Jackson took it upon himself to make them some pb&amp;j sandwiches for breakfast.

Keeping light and simple to move onto board games was a terrible idea because no one ever seemed to win at Monopoly.

Playing Xbox live with some people in Japan was fun for an hour but Haley said that Hope should stop embarrassing her dad by 'beating' him at racing games.

After having taken her a bath and changed her into a nice dress Haley let her run loose around the house.

Like a cannon she ran about the rooms with crayons and stickers.

.

They had been playing 'hide and go seek' for a few minutes and it had been her turn to count as she had lost because Jack found her in the closet.

Avoiding a really old vase Rebekah had given them as a house warming gift had proved to be more of a challenge than she had originally expected.

As she almost bumped into it while choosing instead to run up stairs.

She could have easily found them if she were serious and bent on ruining the game but chose to pass on that as she said her husband's name next.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Haley doesn't register the thought that there might not be a threat going on as her eyes turn gold and the veins under her eyes begin to show.

No one will harm her family.

Jackson runs out of his hiding spot in search of Hope and growls into the air as a threat that also servers as a calling to everyone in his pack.

Anyone who attempts to harm Haley or their children will die.

They find her at the same time as a few members look at their Alphas in question and worry.

.

.

Being pregnant with twins was tiring even though she was a hybrid.

It had been a pleasant surprise to know that she could still have kids and that Hope would have brothers soon.

Haley leans against Jack's shoulder as he cradles a sleeping Hope in his arms.

The incident earlier had left them on edge as they couldn't help but think the worst when hearing their daughter screaming for them.

Apparently Hope had bumped into the table near the stairs and broken the old vase along with a few family pictures.

Granted, the pictures were of the Mikaelson part of the group but were still part of the family on account of Klaus being the dad.

Maybe she needed glasses, was naturally clumsy or suppressing her magic was taking its toll.

What if it was all three or it had just been an accident?

She probably just needed to relax but ever since going to New Orleans she had forgotten how to go about it much.

Setting up an appointment with an optometrist did not sound like a bad idea though.

.

.

.

"Haley Kenner, are you sure I'm this trustworthy?" She was brought back to earth as his quiet voice reached her.

Jackson's sincere attempt to refrain from smiling failed the moment she gave him a scrutinizing glance.

While handing a heavy sword in his direction when one of the pack members walked in with it and tossed it over to her.

It was okay though because it was sheathed.

Rain continued on the set coarse towards the windows, courtesy of gravity and the elements etc.

She spoke calmly while he inspected it then left it on the table next to some herbs.

"I'd bet my life on it, Jack." With those words she stood slowly and handed him the broken pieces of the vase.

"You think anyone would really care or notice. If I just superglue this back together terribly."

Haley laughed as she kissed him then looked down at Hope when she said she wanted to tuck her into bed.

Jackson walked over to a drawer near the microwave in the kitchen and took out a tube of adhesive then he set the shards on the living room table.

He spent a few minutes trying to figure out where the pieces went and looked at he phone to see a better method of fixing it.

If he failed at sticking it back together with the help of glue then he would just throw the thing away and buy another one at an antique store or Ikea.

After a while passed, about half an hour later. He knows how most of the thing goes with the help of 'Wiki-how' answers.

Almost done with his task he puts the final pieces on and walks over to a counter then sets it down looking satisfied.

Haley returns in some comfortable looking pajama pants and one of his shirts as he selected 'Fast &amp; Furious 7'.

Haley walked into the kitchen.

Returned with a bowl of popcorn, some bottles of Smirnoff for him and a gallon of orange juice for herself after a few minutes.

Because she knew she wouldn't feel like getting up again.

"Should we call Klaus?"

"No. Not now." Haley didn't want to call Klaus and risk having him come over. She did not need him to make trail for trouble if his enemies were in his tail.

"I have no legal rights to decide anything for Hope, even though I'm her stepfather. I would feel better if he knew before he makes it a bigger mess by finding out on his own."

He knows he should probably get a hold of Klaus because he had a right to know what it was that they were planning but he isn't sure that would be the best coarse of action at the moment.

Choosing instead, to call the only other person they could ever trust with Nik and her kid.

They called Marcel because he is her brother.

Elijah would tell Klaus immediately while Rebekah attempted to hide it and fail miserably.

Freya, Kol and Finn couldn't care less about Haley or her kids though so they were automatically out.

"I don't want him around. I'm tried of him acting like our pack is his own." She would not let up on the side she had chosen.

"Neither do I but he's her father and I want to help you protect her. As I have all these years. Look if the situation were reversed I would want him to tell me that my girl-"

Marcel cut him off as he spoke loudly thanks to being put on speaker mode.

"Hey. Maybe both of you are blowing this out of proportion. So the kid fell, big deal. They fall all the damn time. Just give her a lollipop or something."


End file.
